Why Won't You
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Zoicite tries to have a discussion with Kunzite about his coffee and alcohol consumption and why he won't look for Venus.


**Why Won't You…**

 **By Bashfulglowfly**

"Coffee keeps me going until it's time to drink whiskey."

Kunz nearly smiled at the horrified look his roommate, Zachary Findlay, gave him.

The two men had met through an online service that paired non-Japanese people together for housing purposes. Zachary had the spare room and needed the extra money to pay for the exorbitant rent that existed in Tokyo. The apartment wasn't very big, and Kunz's head wasn't far from the ceiling, but it was only two train stops from his work. Zach had three stops in the opposite direction.

"Drinking in excess of either one isn't good for you." Pointed out the dark blond doctor.

"I could be a smoker." Came the bland reply.

Zach shot him a horrified look and made a noise like a cat coughing up a hairball. "If you start, I'll…I'll…do SOMETHING magical to you!"

"I just have to give you a moment to remember?"

Zach laughed. "Pretty much."

Their memories had hit them like a brick wall the minute Zach had opened the door and looked up at Kunz. The Scotsman passed out, forcing Kunz to carry the smaller man into the apartment.

They didn't remember everything but the things that they did remember made both of them ill, so they didn't very often talk about the ancient past.

They did talk, occasionally, about the Sailor Senshi. And Endymion. As well as Jadeite and Nephrite.

Kunz made himself more comfortable on the couch as he watched Zach flip the pages of a medical journal that he wasn't reading. "Something's bothering you."

"What about finding Endymion? And the Senshi?"

"No."

"Why? Why don't you want to go to them?"

"We betrayed him. And we betrayed them."

"She loved you."

"Gods and Goddesses have two faces, Zach. What would be the other face of the Goddess of Love?"

Zach shook his head. "Kunz, she wouldn't be like that. She loved you too much."

"And I loved her beyond Life itself. It didn't stop me from causing the death of her princess."

"Serenity committed suicide."

"And she wouldn't have committed suicide if Endymion hadn't been killed and he wouldn't have been killed if we hadn't sided with that witch." Both men refused to say the name of the one that had twisted their minds and hearts so completely. "I betrayed my oath and allowed Dymion to sneak around with the princess without telling King Terran who would have put an end to it."

"Venus has equal blame." Zach pointed out. "She didn't tell Queen Serenity that Princess Serenity was sneaking down to Earth and was fooling around with the Heir to the Golden Kingdom."

Kunz shot him a look that clearly said Kunz didn't think it was the same.

"Kunz Herrmann…"

"Zachary Findlay…"

Zach growled and flung himself at Kunz, straddling him.

Much to Kunz's shock, Zach kissed him.

Kunz started to kick Zach away but then the lips on his became softer, fuller. The hair became more golden and much longer.

And the scent. He knew that scent. He'd never forgotten that scent.

His hands gripped the long golden hair and pulled Venus closer.

Her tongue darted between his lips and dueled with his.

Kunz's eyes snapped open and tried to shove her off his lap.

He'd forgotten that Venus could cling like a leech when she wanted.

"No!" Kunz took a deep breath. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why?"

"I've done so many things. Past and present. I'm not worthy of you."

"I've done things too. Maybe I'm not the one worthy."

"Venus…"

"Minako. Aino Minako."

"Nice to meet…dammit!" Kunz couldn't believe that he was being mannerly. "I was a member of the Israeli version of the Special Forces."

"Do you know what I was doing before I met up with the other girls again?"

Kunzite raised an unimpressed silver eyebrow…and got a golden eyebrow in return.

"Minako, I've killed people. In this lifetime, I've killed people…"

She gasped delightedly. "War stories? We're going to trade war stories? Me first!" She snuggled down further into his lap and gave a cheerfully evil smile at his vocal and physical reaction. "So, there I was in London, no shit…."

* * *

Author's Note - Yes, I've used Kunzite's and Zoicite's Mundane names before (The Quest and The Finding). 1) I like the names and 2) I was too lazy to try and think of new ones.


End file.
